Little Brother
by YoungMurderer
Summary: Captain Levi, had just been told that he has a brother, who cannot be found in their cruel world but in a world where the people live peacefully. This revelation shocked Levi as well as his team. Now that they know Levi has a brother, they are considering lots of possibilities, so Hanji is going to get that brother with a helping hand from someone.
1. Intro

The Captain of the Special Operating Squad, Levi, had just been told that he has a brother, a twin brother in fact, who cannot be found in their cruel world but in a world who the people there live their lives peacefully; no titans, no walls, no killings and most of all; Free.

This revelation shocked Levi as well as his squad. Now that they know Levi has a brother, they are hopefully considering all the possibilities that the brother is also strong as Levi to that of killing titans. So, the mad scientist, Hange, executed a plan of making a portal to get the unknown brother of Corporal Levi with a helping hand of a certain person.

* * *

***-* FIRST *-***

"Corporal Levi!" A dark-brown-haired boy called. "There is a person who wants to talk to you privately. Must have been important." Eren added.

The captain nodded his head in acknowledgement and went out of his room, which by now doing his paperwork. He passed by Eren but still the said young man trotted behind the corporal.

"What are doing, Eren?" The corporal asked unamused.

"I just... uh... want to... come also?" He responded unsurely.

Levi sighed. "Don't just cause any trouble nor interfere in our probable conversation, you brat."

"Yes, Corporal!"

The two walked, exiting the castle they are in and being greeted by the sunny sky as well as the warm air hitting them and a woman facing her back towards them.

"Hey you, what do you want? I'm already here. Make it quick, I have piled works to do." Levi impatiently called. The said woman turned around revealing her flawless face, bright golden eyes and her not-so-long jet-black hair waving against the slight wind.

"Levi... Sorry for intruding you. My name is Lairen."

"And? I don't have time for this shitty conversation." Levi turned to his heel as he began to go back inside as well as Eren but what the woman said-Lairen-made Levi stop and whip his head towards Lairen, shock written on his unemotional face.

"What? Impossible!" Levi was now fully facing the woman who by now is looking at him sadly-probably because she wasn't being trusted nor her words.

"I'm stating the truth, Levi." Lairen persuade. "You have a _brother_." She once more repeated.

* * *

**YoungMurderer ****here!**

I just want to clarify things ahead so that no one can have 'brain-twists' for this fanfiction I wrote.

First of all is that, the set time in Kuroko no Basuke is in Teiko days where Akashi is still cute and small(XD) while in Shingeki no Kyojin is where Levi's underground brats is still with him which is Isabel and Farlan but the twist here is that the two brats(XD) is still alive up to where Eren is now with them together with his friends and Levi being the captain.

There is also a twist in Kuroko no Basuke where the Generation of Miracles is close friends throughout the years being in Middle school, no one is going to leave and going to break them apart. Also here, Nijimura is out and not the captain, instead, it's Akashi.

That's all! Hehe!


	2. Chapter 1 : Shocking Truth

√ **L.B 1 :** **Shocking Truth**

**_√_****LEVI****_√_**

The city's been doing fine, workers and laborers go here and there for their own living, children running around with an endless laughter because of joy in playing while such officers in the military are not in their good mood to start a good and sunny day; like our corporal.

"Corporal Levi!" A dark-brown-haired boy called from the other side of the door while the man's right eye being called, twitched. "There is a person who wants to talk to you privately. Must have been important." Eren added.

The captain nodded his head in acknowledgement, which by now doing his paperwork, even though he knew that the gesture wouldn't be seen. He shuffled a few papers, resigned and went out of his room. He passed by Eren, but still the said young man trotted behind the corporal.

"What are doing, Eren?" The corporal asked with a flat voice, obviously, unamused.

Eren scratched the back of his neck. "I just... uh... want to... come also?" He responded unsure.

Levi sighed. "Don't just cause any trouble nor interfere in our probable conversation, you brat."

"Yes, Corporal!"

The two walked, exiting the castle they are in and being greeted by the sunny sky as well as the warm air hitting them with a woman facing her back towards them. The woman is wearing a dress, a simple dress.

"Hey you, what do you want? I'm already here. Make it quick, I have piled works to do." Levi impatiently called. The said woman turned around revealing her flawless face, bright golden eyes and her not-so-long jet-black hair waving against the slight wind.

"Levi... Sorry for intruding you. My name is Lairen."

"And? I don't have time for this shitty conversation." Levi turned to his heel as he began to go back inside as well as Eren, but what the woman said -Lairen- made Levi stop and whip his head towards her, shock written on his unemotional face.

"Pardon me?" Levi was now fully facing the woman who by now is looking at him sadly -probably because she wasn't being trusted nor her words.

"I'm stating the truth, Levi." Lairen persuade. "You have a _brother_." She once more repeated.

* * *

"You have a brother?!" My annoying squad asked in unison looking at me with their curious-filled eyes.

"I do. Did you all routinely cleaning your ears? Or do you want me to clean them for you, in a hard way?"

They all gulped and started chatting like bees.

_'Tch. Brother, huh?__If so, where is he?'_

"That's really cool Levi-niisan!" Isabel squealed as she jump up and down in front of me.

"Nice. Another clean freak." Farlan muttered sarcastically which earns him a glare from me instantly.

"I don't need your thoughts on this. So troublesome brats." I walk pass them, ruffling their hair in the process.

"Hey!" Isabel pouted while Farlan grimaced and quickly comb his hair with his fingers.

* * *

***/-/* FLASHBACK */-/***

_"Brother? Who the hell do you think you're conversing with? I'm not that easy to be swayed, idiot." I hissed at her. Who can actually believe someone like her, who I just met and just straight up told me in my face that I have a brother? Who in their right minds would believe her or even spare a time listening to her talkings?_

_"Levi, I don't need to know if you believe me or not but I want to just inform you this matter. If you want to talk it with me, find me by asking __Hange-she knows me apparently. I want to let you know this... revelation and I know for sure that it's hard to believe but it's worth a try." She then shooed away by me._

_'Who would believe her? I know my life. But what if it's true?'_

***/-/* END OF FLASHBACK */-/***

* * *

"Corporal Levi? Are you okay?" Eren asked.

"Yes... Maybe..." I answered slowly. Then I stare at Eren. "If it's true, where is he?"

"Didn't the lady namely Lairen, said that if you want to talk about it with her, just ask Squad Leader Hange?" The brat reminded.

_Should I take the horrible risk asking for help from the idiotic-shitty-four-eyed-woman?_

"You should, Captain." Eren said.

_Now he can read minds? Well shit._

"Oi! Hange!" I called out the mad scientist who is also one of the bees.

"Yes? What is it Levi?" She asked as she approach me.

"I just need your help." I began. "Do you know a name Lairen by any chance?"

"Lairen? Hm... Ah! Yes! Yes! Lairen! I know her! Why?"

"I need you to take me to her tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Don't ask." After that said, I went out, walking my way to my room to finish my paperwork.

_Tomorrow...__Tomorrow it is._

"Let's go. You go first Hange, you know where it is therefore you lead the way." I commanded. Hange complied and rode with her horse first then following her.

We're going to where Lairen lives to ask and talk about _it._ I want to ask and know something. This whole matter is not getting anywhere until I can go and dig up the truth. I really don't intend to believe anyway, but there is a tug in my heart that what Lairen said is true, I can see it in her face.

We sped off, passing over some people on the district where we are set to go to. Sweeping, carrying, playing, whatever they do, is always a routine for them.

"We're here, Levi." Hange's voice pierce through my trance where we stop our horses in front of a two-floored house. House that is looks new with a couple of small windows.

I stared at it a few seconds then dismounted myself on my horse, she then followed suit. "You knock, Hange." I ordered.

"Ugh! I'm not your servant, Levi!" She whined but complied anyway. She knock a few times then we heard a shuffling of feet then the wooden door creaked open revealing the woman named, Lairen.

"Hange! Levi!"

"Hello, Lairen! Nice to see you again!" Hange greeted.

"Why hello to you too, Hange. I suppose Levi has some business with me." She open the door wider and set herself aside implying us to go in. I went in first.

The house is big enough for us to accommodate it fairly. A bookshelf at the side, couches, a stairs opposing the bookshelf, beside it is another part of the house; the kitchen. "I'll just go get some tea. Make yourselves at home." She excused herself.

"Levi, are you sure believing about this?" Hange asked as we sit down.

"I probably do. I'll ask her if it's true." I answered.

"But if you imagine it, Levi having a little brother means there is another Levi! Cool! We have two midgets in the squad!" Hange squealed.

"Shut up, four eyes."

"Really! If you imagine it!" Then she drifted to her own fucked-up-world. Then her face became serious. "And if you look at it, there are a few possibilities. Possibilities that if this little brother of yours is as strong as you are, then he can be helpful, a great help indeed."

"My skill is basically from training, not in-born, you idiot." I sigh irritated.

"But if we train him too, he'll be able to catch up to you, Levi." She persisted.

"What if not? What if his living an innocent life, probably inside Wall Rose." I don't want to ruin his life.

"We can still train him to-"

"No. I won't permit it especially if he is as innocent as a butt of a baby."

From there, the conversation stopped as Lairen walk back in with a tray of teas. "Here you go." She said, placing them on top of the table in front of us.

"Let's get to business, I don't intend on staying longer. I still have some works to do." I said.

"What do you want to talk about, Levi?" Lairen asked as she propped herself on a couch; at our side.

"About _him._What do you know about _him_?"

**~ END ~**


	3. Chapter 2 : About Them

**YoungMurderer :**

** First of all, I want to give a heads-up about this chapter. There is a word in '****_bold'_**** along the chapter because the word is unfamiliar to us. That's because it's one of the author's craziness plot part.**

**The Word : ****_Pliyaton _****– A town in the Eastern part outside the Wall Maria. It is where Levi and his family lives.**

**We all know that the people who lives outside towns of each walls is where the poorer citizens of humanity lives, since they are at greater risk of a Titan Invasion.**

**The mother's and the father's name used her are not the true ones. I don't want to put too much spoilers here in this fanfiction like the name of Levi's mother. But I know that some of us knew who Kenny Ackerman is, so that's it.**

* * *

**L.B****2 : About****THEM**

**_√_LEVI_√_**

"Talk." I emitted an aura saying, '_fucking lie to me and I'll tear you apart, limb by limb_'.

She firstly sigh. And I know that this story will be long.

* * *

***-* STORY *-***

_A woman together with his husband is happily talking to each other as the husband keeps on rubbing circles slowly on his wife's stomach, sensing another life._

_"What is the young's name would be?" Asked the father with jet black hair and an eyes of electrifying blue whose name is __Lieunes (pronounced like 'Lie-yuns')._

_"Probably Loki so his/her name could fit Levi's by starting with 'L' and ending with an 'I', am I right Levi?" Answered by the mother with her tantalizing grey eyes and shoulder-length silvery hair who goes by the name __Eliz, __while looking at the 7 year old boy on __Lieunes' __arms. __"And besides, 'Loki' sounds good for a female's name and a male's name." She added._

_"That is a good name." __Lieunes complimented __as he slowly rock Levi in his arms who by now is peacefully sleeping._

_"We have to let the baby born in a different world, __Lieunes, if we do that he'll be safe." __Eliz __yelled as she hurriedly walk with her husband and Levi keeping up with his parents. __They already know that the baby is, once again, a boy._

_They are currently walking fast, fast enough to be able to out run the titan who just manage to climb up the wall of __**Pliyaton**__. People are panicking and running like humans with no eyesight. But they were calm and collected as they try to swiftly pass people, barely being pushed._

_They are going to where the __evacuation __ship is but with this people being all panicky, they might not be able to push through._

_"But-! We don't know if I'll be able to do that again." The husband countered._

_"We don't have any choice left to pick and no option to come up with."_

_Lieunes __look at his son, Levi, who is clinging to his hand and looking up at him. With determination in __Lieunes' __eyes, he's sure that his decision will be for the best. And with a sigh, he said, "Alright."_

_Lieunes __carried Levi as they push their bodies through the crowd and went for the nearest house to begin the spell, the spell to bring Loki to another world, the world where __Lieunes __originally came from - The Earth._

_Levi was confused as ever as he watch his parents closely, observing them. He can feel it, the danger that is coming upon them but he can't say it._

_Lieunes __quickly set Levi down and went to his wife. "I promise that Loki will be safe. I promise you that. I really do." __Eliz __just silently cried at her husband and for her unborn baby._

_The husband then grab his wife's hands and close his eyes as he muttered words that can't be understand by Levi. Levi stood there and watch as his eyes widened to the scene in front of him. His parents are glowing, especially where his baby brother is. He gasped._

_Little by little, small light particles are circling them and slowly fading within a minute or so until no light is to be seen._

_Eliz __and __Lieunes __opened their eyes as __Eliz __felt her stomach empty. Tears began to spill out of her eyes once again and repeatedly saying the baby's name, 'Loki...'_

_"Shh... Now, now,__Eliz. Loki will be safe. For your information and once again, Earth is a safe world to live in." The husband assured._

_After that, a loud thump broke the windows and shook the house._

_"Levi!" __Lieunes __quickly went to his son and grab him then went to his wife as they settled down and quiet themselves._

_*** THUMP! ***_

_*** THUMP! ***_

_*** THUMP! ***_

_Then the house's roof was ripped off as the hand of the titan crushed the roof like a paper._

_The family gasped as they tremble in fear. Praying, "Please! Don't see us!" repeatedly through their heads but of course, faith has decided that they should probably die._

_The titan slowly reach out it's hand to grab Levi but __Lieunes __quickly stood up and took a hold of a rock - size of his two fist combined - and threw it at the titan to gain it's attention. "Eat me! Not him!" He shouted as he took many rocks and run towards the titan, he just made himself a decoy to protect his family. "Lieunes!" __Eliz __yelled out while crying as she hugs Levi close to her __who __is also __crying._

_The titan turn it's head to follow __Lieunes __and went off._

_Eliz __then realize that her husband gave them time to escape, so they did. Grabbing Levi, they quickly went out of the house and run off. People were no where to be seen. Completely isolated that made __Eliz __relieved, they were able to run with no hindrances. __A couple minutes pass, they felt the ground shook once again. The titan is on their tail now and __Eliz __know for sure what just happen to her husband. They didn't falter on running but Levi keep on shouting, "Mother! Mother!"_

_'We can't, No. I can't. I can't risk Levi's life as well.' __Eliz __thought as she made up her decision. The decision that'll make Levi live on his own. She quickly carried Levi, "Levi. Listen, I love you and always will. You're little brother is going to be alright and so are you. I'm sorry if I'm leaving you alone." Levi didn't know what's going to happen next as he cry more tears out of his eyes because he can feel it. He's sensing it._

_Eliz __kiss Levi's forehead and with great force, she threw Levi on the mattress she saw just scattering outside a house which trampled and she guessed that the titan just crushed it, "Run, Levi!" Then she quickly run towards the advancing titan._

_"Mother!"_

_The mother risk her life for the sake of his son, making herself a decoy just like his husband done to allure the titan._

*** SWOOSH ***

_A group of people wearing green cloaks upon themselves with overlapping wings in their backs, are swinging their way towards the titan, but they are completely too late as Levi watch, watch as his mother gets devoured by the damn titan._

***-* MONTHS LATER *-***

_Levi's memory on that unfaithful day was erased. He can't remember it no more when he woke up with an aching body and a headache in a room, he was full of bandages around his body. He eyed his surroundings in silence as a man in a bowl hat opens the wooden door, "You're already awake. Don't worry it's okay now. My name's Kenny, Kenny Ackerman."_

_Days passed and Kenny fed Levi lies where his mother and father abandoned him on the entrance stairs here in the underground city._

_He trained, grew and became the strongest thug in the Underground City._

_While all of that happened, the Titan Invasion in **Pliyaton** District was not reported to the citizens inside the walls but the king knew and didn't announced it to the people because he want it to be unknown to avoid some complications throughout the humanity and he considered the possibility of the people accusing him that he don't do his job properly as the king nor the soldiers. The population in the **Pliyaton** District lessen and the titan that climb was easily killed by the Survey Corps._

_The Climbing Titan made the king question if it has more of it outside the Walls, by this question, the soldiers have to guard-up and be ready for future encounters against the said titan._

**~ END ~**


	4. Chapter 3 : How?

**L.B 3 : How?**

**_√_ LEVI _√_**

"That's what happened 20 years ago. That's what happened to your family and you." She finishes.

_What the... hell?_

_What? 'That' happened?_

My mind is going to burst any minute now. I don't know. I really don't know if what she said is the truth. The truth behind everything or did it really happened, anyways.

A little brother of mine is sent to another world by my father because they wanted him to be safe, but what about me? They didn't think about the possible outcome. But because of me, they died. They risk their own life just so my life can be protected. I was a child back then, so I don't know what's happening. I can't even remember that unfaithful day. My memories were juggled up. Stirred even.

Then some old man claimed that I'm now under his wings, which is my uncle, and that my parents abandoned me helplessly lying on those fucking stairs which leads down to the underground city. The old man said that he saw me lying limply on the cold ground with a lot of wounds on my body and thought of a conclusion that my parents abused me before throwing me out and me, being a child, believe it because of the wounds and the erased-memory added up to it, but in fact, it was all a lie, a lie which I believe and which hatred building inside me swelled for my parents for those shitty year I live without them by my side.

_Goddamn it!_

I was lost. Really lost with this fucked up shit that was revealed. How pitiful of me. Even if I tried on replenishing the said memory, it keeps on moving away from me. So I don't have a choice on believing and trusting every word she said.

"Does what you've said, true?" I asked while looking down on the ground.

"Yes. It's true. I know, because I was the one." She replied unfinished. "The one who gave birth to your little brother in Earth where he currently lives in."

My eyes widen. I quickly look up at her, giving me a gentle smile. "How come your here? And my brother's... not here?"

The smile on her face slowly faded as she answered, "I died in his world before he reach 8 years old."

I don't know what to feel at the moment.

"And when my body was left inside the coffin, I woke up here. Here in this house. I know already why I was sent here, and that is to let you know the unknown truth to you, Levi." She regained her smiling face once again.

And now, and the first time I'll be doing this, is because I want to. I want to be selfish. "Bring him here. I want him here. I'll take care of him. I want to see him."

"Are you sure about this, Levi?" Ask Hange. "You told me earlier that you don't want him to be in any kind of harm. You want him to stay safe as much as possible, right? So why-"

"Because. I want to be by his side as his brother who'll be supporting and protecting him." I butted in.

"Um... I think, that is not necessary." Lairen butted in also.

_Not_ _necessary?_

"He can... Um... How can I describe him? I really don't know. But maybe once you see him, you'll be able to say that he no longer needed to be protected. He's quite independent if I say so myself even though he was still a child back then before leaving him behind in the hands of his father." She added.

"But I want to." I insisted. I still can protect him even though he doesn't want to. I'm his big brother after all.

"How?" Hange asked. "How can we make Levi's brother come here. Is there some kind of a teleportation device or something?" Curiosity lacing up her words and probably excitement as well.

Lairen sigh before smiling. "That would be needed also, but all we need is a spell like your father did, Levi. A spell that'll bring your brother here and a machine also that can help on bringing him here and vice versa so there will be no problem in the future."

"I want to be the one to build and work on the machine!" Hange bounce up from her seat, squealing a bit. Then suddenly she gloomed. "But I can't really know how to though."

"I can help. Besides, that's why I'm here. But I don't know if bringing Seijuro here is also part of it." Lairen chuckled.

"Seijuro?" I tilted my head at the name? Was it name even?

"Yes. Seijuro is his name. Akashi Seijuro."

"Akashi Seijuro..." I trying on rolling off the name out of my foul mouth. "What a weird name. Why didn't you just name him 'Loki'?"

"Because I didn't know at first but when Seijuro became 3 years old, a couple was always in my dreams saying something and always the same, 'Loki is his name' - was they always say and when he stepped at the age of 5, the couple in my dreams told me the story and from there, there was a tug on my heart that I have to believe them and that's what I did." Lairen explained.

_Hn._

"So Lairen, what's your name in Earth?" Hange asked. Now that she asked about it, I, too, was curious.

"My name's Yuiko while my husband's name also Seijuro's father in Earth is Ryuu."

_Hn._

"So when do we get to see him? I'm so excited." Hange squealed again. "Is he as scary as Levi? As clean-freak as him or as midget-"

Hange was on the ground clutching on my foot which is _resting_ on her face and eyeing her warily.

_Does she have to say that I'm a midget and a clean-freak? Damn you four-eyed-woman!_

Lairen chuckled before answering, "Soon."

***-**-* *-**-* ¤Φ¤*-**-* *-**-***

**_√_ SEIJURO _√_**

I stretched my arms as I stood up from my swivel chair here inside the student council room, finishing half of the paperwork regarding about school and the basketball club.

Being the student council president of the school even the captain of the basketball club at the same time is quite tiring as well as energy-drainer.

I went to the window which is just behind me, looking at the ground spotting a few students going out of the gate because it's already dismissal, but what caught my attention is the group of humanoid rainbows outside standing in front of the gate.

_Are they waiting for someone?_

They look complete but they probably didn't notice Kuroko beside them, but Momoi hugged him just now, so what are they waiting for?

A minute passed, they walk towards inside the school premises.

_Where are they going?_

I sigh inwardly, taking the swivel chair and swiftly sitting on it again. I need to finish all this paperwork but before grabbing the pen beside me, there was a knock on the door that made me stop half-way.

"Akashi-kun? Are you still in there?" A feminine voice asked. Momoi.

_So they went up here?_

I smiled. Now I know why.

"The door is open, you are all permitted to go in." I said as I immediately remove my smile replacing it with a serious face.

_I'll go make fun out of it for a while._

The doorknob turned and clicked as my team went in.

"You're still doing those crappy papers, Akashi?" Aomine yawned after asking.

"You're over-working yourself, Akashicchi~! You have to at least take a rest ~ssu!" Kise pouted.

"Kise-kun is right, Akashi-kun. Take a rest for awhile, it will not hurt a bit." Kuroko agreed.

"Oha-Asa said that Sagittarius are likely to get sick this day -nanodayo." Midorima stated while looking at the wall on his right.

This is the way of his... caring. So amusing, am I right?

"Ma~ Ma~, Aka-chin, let's go home." Eating and munching on his snacks, is the typical Murasakibara.

"You see, all of you are quite bothersome. I still have works to do, so please leave." I ordered with my lacing-with-authority-voice. I grabbed the pen and scribble something on the paper in front of me.

They were silent.

_So they won't do anything?_

A wailing sound echoed the room and when I look at them, Kise was crying a bit. "And here I thought Akashicchi would go with us! Waahhh!"

"Now look what you've done, Akashi-kun."

_Seriously now?_

"We just wanted to make Aka-chin go walk with us home. We barely have times to go out altogether." Murasakibara sniffs while some tears form from the corner of his eyes.

"We're doing this out of sincere concern - Ouch! What the hell, Satsuki!"

"Remember that you also insisted on this plan, idiot Dai-chan!"

Even though I fought the urge to lift the corners of my lips upward, I smiled and let alone, chuckled a bit. The group in front of me went silent.

"I was just making fun of you. Let's go, I'll just finish this tomorrow." I chuckled once again because of their facial reactions.

_Hopefully, father won't scold me for walking_

I gracefully stood, grabbing my phone in my pockets to contact my driver to not pick me up as I made an excuse of because of this paperworks lying on top of my desk.

"Let's go."

**~ END ~**


	5. Chapter 4 : Here We Go!

**YoungMurderer here!**

Sorry for the wait, I was into my_ The Unknown Twin Brother - _my other fanfiction here - and that was only one I was updating.

I'm sorry for that, but that doesn't mean that I forgot about this.

I'll update once in awhile, I promise.

* * *

**L.B 4 : Here we go!**

**_√_ LEVI _√_**

It's been 2 weeks since the confrontation and Hange kept herself inside of her 'Experimentation's Room' or so she called, 'Hange's Amazing Basement', she didn't came out of her filthy room but even so, whenever I pass through the hall down her room, I would here some noises – a bunch of irritating ones at that. There's this constant yelping of Hange's together with sounds like falling objects. And it's been 2 fucking weeks that I endured this killing intent I hold. The shitty brats and the idiotic squad of my mine kept on bugging the hell out of me which makes my sanity slowly slip away.

They always ask;

_"Levi-niisan! When do we get to see him?! I am so excited!"_

'I don't know. Lairen said that it'll be soon.'

_"Is he... as obsess as you are in cleaning or even took a liking to it?"_

'I don't know.'

_"Does he smile?"_

Another, '_I don't know_'.

_"What does he look like?"_

'I still don't know. Sooner, as Lairen said.'

_"Does he have this fun-size height?"_

'The hell's with the question? Fun-size?'

But the outstanding question I got was from Eren which really bugged me as well. _"Does he know that he has a big brother and that you existed as it is?"_

'I don't know.' - And that was the only answer I can come up with. It's the truth anyway. I don't really know.

I. Don't. Fucking. Know.

Now that I know that I have the existed little brother who lives and exist in another world, how about him? Does he even know that he has a brother? A big brother? And that I existed as it?

I didn't even ask Lairen about it either. I didn't, because of the lack of time due to this paperwork that keep on coming and piling up from the Military Police saying that we have to succeed in our upcoming expedition outside the walls and other shits which really doesn't concern us anymore, the _King _was having conflicts because of the supply of food being scarce and that we, the Survey Corps, adds to the burden because of funds – _'Then go kill yourselves, you're not even helping.'_. They keep on saying that over and over again and they were blabbering that they were doing their jobs with their _whole-heart_ (_shut the fuck up_) and why not do ours with the goal of actually aiming it and succeeding every expedition for the sake of humanity. Like they do theirs? With their coward assess inside the wall of Sina, I really do want to see their horrid faces in which they would deal the titans themselves when the time comes that we, the Survey Corps, would be done by their own acts as pussies.

Fuck them.

Then here I am, keeping myself in check every ticking second because I felt like I was about to explode. I want to at least retort back at them that we're also doing our jobs - No. We're doing what we wanted for the sake of humanity. _We _take _it_ seriously. How about them? They keep their asses inside the walls protecting themselves and even if they justified their purpose on having themselves in the confines of the wall, it doesn't change the fact that they are just shielding themselves away inside. What a bunch of assholes and a bunch of idiotic scumbags.

With a sigh, I stood up from my wooden chair. "I have enough shits for today." I resigned myself to work then went out of my room and walk to where my feet would take me so I was not surprise when I found myself standing in front of 'Hange's Amazing Fucking Basement.'

_Fuck her basement that smells horrible and a sight that's fucking disgusting. Like all shits are dumped there._

With another sigh, I gather up strengths to knock on the door because they say that, 'If you are seen in front of Hange's Room, then you are digging your own grave.' Like hell.

I knock a couple of times before a clicking sound made way to my ears. Then the door creaked open, ever so slightly revealing a one eye poking out.

"The fuck?" I muttered. As on cue, she widens the door enough for two horses to fit in at the same time.

_Damn her room that much bigger than mine._

Due to her profession as a scientist, she has the legit right to acquire and have a big room all to herself.

"Oh! It's just you, Levi!" Hange greeted. She looks worn out. Hair sticking out everywhere, white shirt stained with oil and some other chemicals, pants that are a little bit dusty and her hands are... _dirty_.

_Tch. Filthy._

"How's everything doing?" It's been 2 weeks alright. I didn't get to see her and Lairen but I know that they're working together on this but I don't know if they're even doing fine and the succession of it is coming soon. Really soon.

She smiled like a maniac that'll scare everyone away but not me, I'm used to it anyway and seeing it is normal. "Excited are we? Anyways, we're doing fine and guess what? The machine and the spell is about to be done in 3 days from now, Levi! You'll be able to see your little bro in no time! And we get to see if he's good as you are."

The last statement made me uneasy.

Him? Didn't I said that I don't want him in any harm but here I am getting help from Hange to bring the brat here then I'll be the one who'll be keeping him safe.

"Why do you want him to take part in our squad?" The question that is bugging me for quite some time now when she was so insisted upon on joining - Seijuro, is it? - in the Survey Corps because we need another soldier who is as strong as me or better than me.

She smiled at me sadly. "We don't have a... choice. We want a savior as well, aren't we? Waiting for a miracle to come and probably has the power to erase all this damn human-eating-giants. We can make risk here because we want to be saved."

"And the answer to that is my brother? A miracle he is? And what if your expectation wasn't met? Lairen said once in the story and our past, that he lives peacefully and not in harm in where he takes up his life, living to the fullest. He doesn't live here in this forsaken fucked-up world and not both knowing and seeing the titan added up to it and that'll be the proof that he has no fire-y desires to kill the titans because he doesn't know about them and even felt the wrath of them."

Hange's face became serious because, of course, we talk about serious shit here. "You're quite and almost right about that, but, you know that he should live here, right? He was just sent there to live his life, but when the time comes, he have to eventually come back here where the actual world where he has to be born in. So, please, Levi. We have to team up for this."

I thought about a minute or so but Hange kept herself standing inside her room and gave me time to think. My decision is needed. But I'm scared that if my decision is wrong, someone will have to pay for it. And the payment has always been death. This is the first time in my life that I'm actually scared – _scared out of my wits_, of what will be the result of my own reckless decision and action. But, I also want to be selfish, because in this world, humans are selfish. I, too, am still a human.

So the decision that'll be made can be torn apart to the outcome between death and life.

"We have to have a great soldier as you, Levi." Hange insisted between the silences.

"I know." This decision is my fault so I'll take the risk. "Do it. Just promise me, he'll be safe and be trained as to become as strong as me. Do it."

"I promise you that. Keep hold of it, and if ever I broke it, you can kill me." Hange replied smiling.

"Of course. Even though if you didn't said it, I'll seriously kill you without hesitations on the spot." My eyes narrowed indicating that I'm fucking serious.

**¤¦ THIRD DAY ¦¤**

It's been passed three days so I suppose they are already finished. Lairen told me to go meet them at Hange's Basement so we can begin.

I'm torn between the feelings of excitement, regret and longing.

_This is it._

This is where their hard work will be paid off and the humanity's own safety and hope. We still can't live up to where we believe that we'll be saved by the Humanity's Last Hope and the Humanity's Strongest. Eren and I are mere pawn if I look at it closely and when my little brother is here, he'll be also a pawn. Because every soldier in the Survey Corps are pawns; to die and let them have their victory.

"Levi." Lairen was the one who opened the door, moving her body sideways as to I can go inside.

Once I step inside, I took notice the - _machine?_ \- built by Hange with the help of Lairen. It's a hole - a big hole that is - accompanied by a series of wires - not too many - at both sides clinging to the two polls placed both sides also.

"This is it?" I questioned. Lairen closed the door behind me.

"Yes. The spell will be the one who'll be doing the trick." Lairen answered while Hange keep on looking at the book - probably from Lairen's. "Promise me, Levi. He'll live here. Alive to the very end."

"I guarantee you that, Lairen. Trust me as much as I trust you on this." Determination laced my words as I replied to her.

"Let's begin." Hange went over to the machine as well as Lairen while I just took a step back and gave them space.

Lairen took hold of the book, the book Hange read a while ago, and opened it in front of the machine. Chanting words that are incoherent to my ears but somehow the words felt familiar.

Then it clicked.

_The spell my father once used._

"Here we go." Hange step back as Lairen's body was being covered in light particles.

_Just like my parents did._

_I remember now._

**~ END ~**


End file.
